


Benefits Gone Wrong

by AyaFaulkner



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-25 16:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaFaulkner/pseuds/AyaFaulkner
Summary: Everything was chosen for him. So of course, when she comes along and he has to make a choice, he screws it up. Now he has to fix it and he isn't the best with his feelings. Based off of the scene in Gilmore Girls where Rory and Logan go to the same party with different dates, this is my AU theme for day three of MamoUsaWeek2019. Co-written by DarkenedHrt101!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different for you guys, this is a co-written effort. Because...I guess we are just not challenged ENOUGH this week???? I’m a sadist.
> 
> So, DarkenedHrt101 wrote this one-shot, based on another fave tv show. You might have heard of it? Gilmore Girls? Lol! So you know the scene where Rory and Logan go to the same party with separate dates? This is what that looks like if you switch in our favorite OTP. 
> 
> Please, don’t make this a Logan vs Jess vs Dean thing. Yes we have our opinions on the subject and you are free to let me or DarkenedHrt know but if you guys start fighting I will pull this car over!!! Or make you sit on your hands. Oops, that was dirty! I’m so tired guys (Laughs like a crazy person and makes all those around her super uncomfortable).
> 
> So this chapter is mine, I did Mamo’s POV, writing it AFTER DarkenedHrt’s. You can read either first really but you should def read both!! This is also my post for MamoUsaWeek2019 and Hump Day for those of you who are reading that one as well. Killing all the birds I can guys.
> 
> Thanks to DarkenedHrt for helping me out with today’s theme. We discussed doing this last week and I asked her if we could do it today for this. She was kind enough to say yes! Hope you guys enjoy!!!!

**Benefits Gone Wrong**

**Mamo’s POV**

When I was in High School, we read and studied The Divine Comedy. It was honestly one of my favorites, especially Inferno. The truth of it was, I found it relatable. 

Sure, it’s about Heaven and Purgatory and Hell and I don’t really believe in any of that shit. That said, over the years since I read it, I had experienced Purgatory myself several times. However, tonight, this wasn’t the case.

I was in Hell.

A ring for every sin, I should be placed in either the weak-willed pushover or the lustful idiot one. I was weak when my father made me choose this college and I was weak when I let my family’s expectations keep me from ‘settling down’. I refused it most ardently and now it had me constantly switching partners even when I wanted just one. A very particular one.

My family would never approve, which was only one small issue. The main reason? Fear. 

If you let people get close, they can see the real you, and I have nothing to offer anyone. Especially that girl.

So, now I sat, boring brunette at my side when I was craving long for days blonde hair. But we had gone out just last night. It didn’t matter how much I wanted to bring her to this if I asked her out again so soon it would send the wrong signals. Originally, I had intended to bring her to this shit show, knowing that with her here I would at least be entertained. If not by her silly tendencies then by taking her into a back room for some fun. 

But stupid, lustful me couldn’t wait another god damn day to see Usagi so I broke and saw her last night instead.

Saori was...alright. Pretty and nice. My parents would approve of her which meant she was a carbon copy of every debutant I had ever met. Smart, the two of us could go on all night about political policies. But if I wanted to do that, I would have invited my professor. And she would put out, easily. It wouldn’t be any kind of challenge and the sex would be satisfying but not anything fantastic or mind-blowing. Not like with Usagi.

Get it together Chiba.

The only thing that could make this night any worse is if I spend it thinking about things that just...cannot happen. Like being serious with someone, someone like Usagi. 

How many of these parties have I gone to now? Saori was eating it up, fucking belle of the ball while I was looking for another drink. Not like I had to look hard, I had the movements of the trays memorized. Not hard when it’s the same EVERY FUCKING TIME. Even the shitty playlists were the same. Same music, same food, same peop..wait.

Like I needed a second look, I’d know those buns anywhere. The ones on her head and on her ass. Usagi was here. She was here and he was buzzed just enough to not give a fuck about anything else other than her overwhelming presence.

The crowd parted, letting me see all of her. Legs as long as her hair, they both seemed to go on forever. Only accentuated by the pink, lacy number she had on. Like I wasn’t already fantasizing about having both wrapped around me.

Okay, new plan. Lose Saori and sneak into a room with Usagi.

She didn’t know I was watching her yet, scanning the room. I ducked my head when her eyes neared me, wrapping an arm around Saori for good measure. Plus, Usagi was always a bit more fun when she was mad. The blush that raged on her face when she was embarrassed? Her big, blue eyes getting even larger? And the sharp inhale of breath all had me turned on and ready to go in an instant. With that dress, I really didn’t need all that. Oh man, I was going to pull that skirt up on her hips and have her against the wall. And when I was finished having my way with her, I was going to bend her over and….

What. The. Fuck??!! 

Just what the fuck was Kobayashi doing? He had his hand on her, on HER! Shit, did they come **together**?

All this time I thought Usagi a good girl. Even though she agreed to keep it casual, I knew deep down inside that she wouldn’t go on dates with other guys. And yet, here she was with fucking Kobayashi?

Was she slumming it? Getting an invite to the party by any means? No, that wasn’t Usagi. If she was here on a date then she was serious. That was probably the worst part, that she was _really_ on a date right now. And I had to watch. 

Nope, fuck that. Pulling on Saori, I dragged her with me to greet the two, not really giving a fuck but needing a beard. If she was going to bring a date then I would happily show off mine. 

Saori seemed cool with all of it, letting me put a very possessive arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Every inch of our sides touching and it did nothing for me. Don’t get me wrong, Saori is a pretty girl. But she’s no Usagi. 

Usagi who was in the middle of an intimate conversation it would seem, one that I was ecstatic to break up. 

“Kobayashi, good to see you, buddy.” Usagi’s eyes were wide on me and my date, all attention now on the two of us, “How rude of me, Saori this is Usagi, Usagi this is Saori, and you both already know Kobayashi.” 

A small rush in my veins at the slight paling of Usagi’s cheeks had me forcing my smirk to stay hidden. Saori continued the little song and dance with a small wave to the blonde. “Hi.”

Usagi actually smiled and I struggled to tell if it was real or not, “Hello.”

Focusing on the other guilty party, my so called friend Kobayashi, I shot him a glare from hell and watched him shiver, “Well, we’ll let you two enjoy yourselves.” 

No matter how hard I fought it, told my body not to do it, my eyes still flicked to Usagi one last second before I turned away fully. And I swore I felt her eyes on me for a few more lingering seconds. But when I turned back around, her attention was completely on Kobayashi. The fuck this was happening. 

Kobayashi left, Usagi now alone so I moved in as fast as I could. I don’t even know what happened to Saori as I moved towards Usagi again. Her eyes found me soon enough, watching my approach so I tried to slow it as much as possible. 

A table between us, I locked on her baby blue eyes and let them swallow me whole. The drink I had suddenly was not big or strong enough, knocking back the last of my bourbon and nearly smashing the glass to pieces in my barely contained rage. 

How the hell could she do this to me? Show up at a party she damn well knew I would be at with that piece of shit? 

“How are you, Odango?” There was bite to my tone but I didn’t care, using the name she loved to hate while I was at it. 

It got a shiver out of her; sexy curves dancing slightly from it. She still rolled her eyes at me though. “Good, what about you, Mamoru?”

I had to keep my hands on my glass, otherwise, I would have reached over to tuck the errant strand that danced on her cheek. “Great, doing great.”

“Good.”

My chuckle was hollow. Wonder if she heard it? “It’s good, it is.” I should have waited it out, be patient, but I couldn’t as I was dying to know, “So, Kobayashi? Didn’t know you knew him?”

Her head tilted, an adorable little stance she took from time to time with her little fist under her chin. Well this fucking sucks, “I’ve met him a few times while out with you.”

I was sucking on the ice cubes, desperate to be drunker than this but not able to leave her for a refill. And she didn’t give me the full answer, watching her eyes like they would tell me more. “So you like him? I mean you must if you’re here with him.” 

She shrugged. Fucking shrugged while I was trying my damnedest to keep calm, “You normally learn if you like someone when you go on a date and since he asked me out.”

Oh? So she didn’t know if she liked him or not yet? The look on her face as I grinned told me she had no clue what was coming. I on the other hand, now knew exactly what to do. 

“He’s an asshole. You know that, right?” 

The giggle that came from her did things to me that I never wanted to admit to anyone. Not even her. “Isn’t he your friend?”

He was, actually. Had been since grade school but that all ended the moment Kobayashi decided to go after my girl. “So, I would know.”

Usagi didn’t like my answer, but I didn’t care. It was now or never and like hell I was going to let her spend one more second with fucking Kobayashi. Because the truth was, if she got to know Kobayashi, she would like him, more than me possibly, and that was just not allowed. 

Grabbing her hand and pulling her hard and fast, I didn’t give her a choice. Going to the first room I saw, I yanked her inside with me and pressed my lips against hers hard. Pretty pink lips had been taunting me all night and I would have them. 

She was licking and sucking my mouth in return, accepting my tongue with gusto. I knew all I had to do was get her in my arms and my mouth on hers. So when she pushed me off her, I was startled into a stupor. 

“Mamoru, what are you doing?” She hissed. 

I just looked down at her, taking in her swollen lips from my assault on them and the frayed hairs on her head from my messing them. “Kissing you, I thought you liked kissing me?”

There it was, that look. The one that drove me _crazy_ with her eyes wide and her cheeks pink. “I do, but we’re here...on dates...with other people.”

“Right.” 

It was all I could get out, needing to kiss her again before I lost it and just threw her to the floor. Sweet as ever, I tasted her again and again and wanted more and more. Usagi was right, we were on dates with other people. 

I just didn’t give a fuck, not while I had her in my arms. 

She tried to push me away again and I couldn’t take it, groaning out the other nickname she hated that she loved. 

“Usako…”

The small whimper that escaped her only fueled me more, digging deep at her lips and squeezing her tight to me. Pressed up against me, every inch of our chests and stomachs touching, and I felt everything. It was nothing like when I touched other girls. And I wanted more.

Gaining her freedom again, part because I gave it to her, I kept her from saying her moral protests. “Let’s get out of here.”

Her mouth popped open like I had said something truly scandalous, “Go where?”

“Somewhere private, somewhere alone.” My eyes never left hers, searching for the feelings I had coursing in my blood for her.

But then she shook her head and my heart dropped. “We can’t. We have dates.”

Really? After all that she didn’t want to leave with me? “You want to stay here with Kobayashi?”

She was going to leave, her hand on the handle. “What do you want from me Mamoru?”

I had to stop her, I just couldn’t let her walk away. The need to keep her was so strong it was tearing me apart, “I want to leave here, me and you!”

“We can’t! We came here with other people!”

My grip still on her wrist, I spun her around, finding her bright, wide eyes even in the darkness. “So what?! You don’t want to leave with me?”

She was struggling but it brought me no comfort, “Of course! But I came here with Kobayashi.”

_‘Of course’_ , she did? HA! Then she should fucking leave with me! This was ridiculous, why did they have to spend one more minute with people they didn’t give a shit about?

“I hate this.”

She sneered at me, a wicked thing cause she had won something and was about to shove it in my face. “These are your rules! Your decisions!”

“I don’t want you with other guys! Especially Kobayashi!”

The words came out before I thought them through, but they were true. And they did nothing, her opening the door. “I’ll see you later, Mamoru.”

Now alone in the dark, I was spinning. A combination of booze, rage, and a pain in my chest that was quickly burning away at my buzz. 

Rejection. That’s what this was and I didn’t like it. Far from my first dance with the bitter taste of unreturned attention, I knew how to take a ‘no’. It wasn’t a big deal, really, in retrospect. But it ate at me, making me into something I’d rather not say.

Usagi was back with Kobayashi when I released myself from the dark prison, a little cooler until I saw him put his hand on the small of her back again. My anger couldn’t be saited, every glance at her _date_ , every giggle she gave, had me thinking of the best ways to hide a body.

But like Usagi said, Kobayashi was my friend. So I would just give him some advice. The _friendly_ kind.

Making my way through the crowd, I suddenly found myself trapped by a pair of pissed, green eyes. “Look Mamoru, I think you and I both know this isn’t working.”

Looked as if Saori was going to make her half of my problems easier. “You’re right. Sorry.”

“Just promise me you will tell her how you feel? Soon! I don't want another poor girl getting saddle-bagged by you while you chase after your blonde.”

Turning on her heel, Saori didn’t give him the chance to ask just what the hell he was supposed to tell Usagi.

The distraction had cost him, losing sight of the _couple._ Oh god, it made me nauseous just thinking that. I needed to find them because if they were heading off to a bedroom, I was going to lose it. The contents of my stomach and the small grip I had on my anger. A grip that was slipping the longer it took to find them. But I caught them, the duo heading for the door and I used speed I didn’t know I possessed to grab Kobayashi from behind. Usagi continued on, not noticing while I had her…. _date god I need a drink_ in my hand.

“Alright, Koba, what do you want?”

His brows furrowed like he was confused, but he still had a smirk on his face. Kobayashi knew exactly what I was talking about. “Want?”

“Don’t play fucking games with me. Tell me what you want right now before I beat it out of you.”

He shook his head and clucked his tongue. “And here I thought we were friends..”

“That is the only reason I am having this here, alone, instead of in front of Usagi. Exposing you.”

“Oh, I fully plan to expose myself to her anyway….” the grip I had on his shoulder threatened to snap his collarbone in half, “alright, alright!!! I want you to put in a good word for me with Saori!!”

My hold lessened but didn’t disappear. “That’s it?!”

“Well...that and forget my debt from poker last week.”

Now I let him go only to grab him up by his collar, finally getting a scared look out of him. “You don’t touch her. You take her home, thank her for a good night, and you go home. I don’t want you even giving her a good night kiss, you got it??!!”  


“Got it!! I got it!!! Damn man!!!!”

Letting him go, I watched Kobayashi chase after Usagi, her offering the prick a smile as he gently led her out. I had confidence that Kobayashi would heed my warnings but there was only one way to be sure, leaving shortly after them.

O.o.O.o.O 

She was still, the gentle rise and fall of her chest under her sheets the only indication she was alive. That, and the movement she made when I made the tiniest of sounds, reaching for her phone. “Usako.” 

A deep and heavy sigh of relief came from her, but the air was still filled with tension. She was angry. “What the hell, Mamo?! You scared the shit out of me! Ever heard of a door?”

Usagi had a bad habit of hitting when she was pissed, so I made sure to grab her wrist and hold them to her mattress when I sat on it. “I didn’t know if your boyfriend would be here.”

That was only half the truth. I knew Kobayashi wouldn’t be here if he knew what was good for him. “UH!” She got her wrist free from my hold and beat the shit out of me for as long as she could, “what kind of girl do you think I am?! Just because you like multiple partners, doesn’t mean I do, which brings me to another point.”

I knew she was a ‘good girl’, my girl. “What point?”

She was panting, but so was I and I sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with the little ‘fight club’ we just had, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Her conviction was weak, I could hear it in her voice and I went in for the kill with my ‘cute and innocent’ look.

“Us, I want to end this.”

“Or?”

I needed there to be an ‘or’, for her to give us a choice because I was far from ready to end anything with her. But she looked confused. “Or what?”

Come on, I knew she was smarter than this. “Well, obviously you’re giving me an ultimatum.” 

She rolled her big blue eyes at me, tried to push me away, but I refused. I wasn’t going anywhere unless she came right out and told me to ‘get the fuck out’. “No ultimatum, I just don’t want to do this anymore. I mean, we can try to be friends, but I just can’t do the benefits part of it. I need to find a guy that wants to be my boyfriend.”

That pain in my chest was back with a vengeance, a wanting was the best way I could describe it. I wanted her, more than anything, and I didn’t want to share or question or worry that we were anything but each others. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

“No, impossible.” The shake of her head and the tone of her voice held so much finality, I swear my heart fell to the floor and shattered.

Picking up the pieces, I clumsily stitched it back together. My motto had always been ‘fake it till you make it’ and it was proving to be helpful once again. I pretended that my ego wasn’t shriveled like a raisin and that my patched up heart wasn’t leaking all over her sheets. 

Dropping my shoes to the floor, each thud a not so subtle knock to the heaven between her legs, I lowered myself till all I could see were her beautiful cerulean pools, “It’s not. I want to keep being with you. I don’t want this to end, so let’s try this.”

Her eyes started to dance, a tango between the two and my lips as she judged me. “Mamoru, you said…”

I couldn’t take it anymore. If she said one more thing about us ending it...so I shut her up, my mouth on hers and I savored the flavor for as long as I could before I lost myself completely. “Forget what I said, I want to try this and I want to try it with you.” 

Waiting, she stared back at me. Now she decides to be silent??

Pain twitched up my arm, looking and finding her fingers gripping my skin in a pinch. “Why’d you do that?!”

The smile she had left me reeling, feeling like a man who had been pulled back from the ledge. “I was making sure I was awake.”

God, she was adorable. Not that I could let her know that, not yet, not until I had the answer I wanted. “You’re supposed to pinch yourself.”

“Yes.”

My broken heart was slowly knitting back together and in my throat. A painful experience for sure. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, let’s try.” 

She kissed me, pulling me to her by a fist in my hair and I was on fire. Heart returned and healed, it pulsed in my chest while other parts of me pulsed in rhythm. It was time to seal this deal and I didn’t mean with a kiss.

I loved undressing her, taking my time and watching as more and more of her milky white skin was revealed to me. The steady rise and fall of her chest told me she liked it too, even if it damn near killed me sometimes, like now when I had been so close to losing her. More than anything, I wanted to rip off all our clothes and plant us together in a perfect rhythm that we _always_ had.

Usagi wasn’t a shy lover, but she still flushed beautifully when I had her naked below me. And again when I stripped, far faster and less gentle than I stripped her. It wasn’t as if I was her first. I even met her first, the one that took her virginity and I was less than impressed. The asshole broke up with her for being late and having fun. In front of everyone. Her tears had nearly been the end of me because I was ready to go after the guy and rip his throat out for hurting her. 

But now, she was mine, under me with her little fingers running up and down my back. And then in my hair, affectionately scraping her nails against my scalp. It had me close to tears, the amount of care she had towards me and the way her eyes seemed to be even brighter when we were like this.

I wanted to show her my appreciation, slipping my hands down her and in between her legs. Barely touching her, she arched and moaned into me. God, I loved how responsive she was to me. I had to hear more, see more of that haze on her face and in her eyes that I gave her. 

Going to her nipples, I traced them, watching her squirm. The little sounds coming out of her throat and chest had me twitching with my want. I connected us, and she pulled me down to her mouth, making me hear and _feel_ her moans as her lips brushed against mine. Our tongues were in rhythm with our bodies, thrusting, twisting, pulsing as one. 

I held her tight, pressing all of us together as hard as I could with my arm around her ribs. And getting as deep as possible inside her. She was so beautiful, pink all over from our sex and I wanted to taste it, it looked so damn edible. 

Nipping her collar bone, she cried softly and it nearly had me coming undone. “Usako.”

“Mamo.” 

But it wasn’t enough, her name on my lips when no one else could hear it or see how I made her feel like no one else. Digging into her neck, I took her flesh into my mouth and placed my mark. Her hands on my hair, she held me tight to the spot, encouraging me so I made it bigger and darker.

“There, now everyone will know.” I was so close, but I needed her to come first.

Resting my forehead against hers, I tried to calm myself, closing my eyes so I didn’t see my love bite on her neck and fall to pieces. “See what?”

“That you’re mine.” 

That surprised her, beautiful eyes going wide so I could see deep into them. And then I lost sight of them as she peeled back. Exploding with it, her body arched into mine and she had to press a hand to her mouth to muffle her scream. I wanted to hear it. Shit, I wanted the world to hear it. But I was far too lost to do or say anything as I watched her come, the most beautiful thing in this entire world and it had me spilling with her.

I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. Which I didn’t, Usagi rubbing circles into my tired muscles and relaxing me to goo. “Mamo?”

“Hmmm?” 

She froze and suddenly, I was very concerned about what was going to come out of her lovely mouth. “What do you mean by yours?”

Finding her eyes, I saw the fear that had also been in her voice and I cupped her cheek in hopes of dispelling it. “That you’re mine and I’m yours. I hated seeing you with someone else, and…” She was searching my eyes again and I let her, there was nothing to hide. “I just want to be with you. No one else.”

“But, what about…”

“Usako, I just want you.”

Being in the dark room, I was nearly blinded by her smile, it rivaling the sun. But I didn’t get long to enough its warmth, her tugging me down to her mouth. We were from different worlds and to be honest, it might not work out. But I sure as shit was going to give it all I had and I knew she would too. That way, if it did end, it would be the kind of ending that wrecked you. I’d be lying if I said that didn’t terrify me so I would have to make sure I didn’t lose her. 

Because other than the amazing sex and the overwhelming sensation of being...right. I was better with Usagi. A better person, a happier person. I liked who I was with her and I wanted more of that person. I wanted to see who I became with Usagi by my side. 

I was sure, whoever he was, it would be the best I could be. 

Drifting in and out, I was slipping into the black folds of unconsciousness fast. What with the release of tension, having Usagi mine in many ways, I was relaxed to the point of euphoria. Having her tightly coiled in my hold didn’t help either, her soft breaths warm against my chest. 

But I was still awake when I heard it, so soft it didn’t seem real. “I love you, Mamo.”

Shifting quickly, I tried to catch her mouth moving to make sure it was real. But if it was, she was already asleep, her admission the last thing she needed to find peace. “I love you, Usako.”


	2. Usa's POV by DarkenedHrt101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Mamoru/Usagi college fic based off one of my fave tv shows. He’s the typical spoiled rich college kid and she’s the down to earth girl, trying to make it in his world. Friends with benefits is all they are, but what about when the script is turned on Mamoru? This is a co-write with Aya Faulkner, Usagi POV by me and Mamoru POV by Aya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Back again with another one-shot, thanks to one of my fave tv shows, I was inspired to write this. Adulting has been kicking my butt lately (owning a home is a lot of work). So I haven’t been able to spend a generous amount of time on my two multi-chapter fics I’ve been working on. However, I have been spending time each night right before bed writing a few one-shots. This is one so far.
> 
> What makes this one so great is I created this from Usagi’s POV and the lovely, amazing Aya Faulkner created it from Mamoru’s POV (chapter 2). So you get to enjoy both! (Both POVs are on both our pages). Seriously, this was so much fun and exciting to read another’s POV from another writer. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I did. 
> 
> My next one-shot I will be posting is based in the SM Universe. My first one. Keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Lastly, thank you thank you THANK YOU Beej88 and Aya Faulkner for betaing this and always inspiring me to continue writing. You are both so AWESOME! Please check out their fics if you haven’t already, two amazing writers right here.
> 
> Feel free to review/fave/follow as that is always great to see and overall just enjoy. 

**_Benefits Gone Wrong_ **

**_Usagi’s POV_ **

‘It’s college’, that’s what I keep telling everyone when they ask about Mamoru and I. Honestly, I don’t know how this all started or what I’m doing. I didn’t even like Mamoru, at least not at first. He was so mean to my friend Seiya and he was that typical rich kid, the one that bought whatever he wanted, and service people were below him. The type of people I avoided all my life, the ones my parents’ ran from. Seiya had bartended for one of Mamoru’s parties before, so of course the group of spoiled rich kids treated him like ‘the help’. Now that I was sucked into that world, the world of the rich, Seiya and I were no longer friends. It hurt, we had been friends since Freshman year, the newbies joining forces. When I saw how Mamoru treated him I had no problem giving him a piece of my mind, but somehow, Mamoru sought me out, encouraged fights with me, like he got some enjoyment out of it. Seiya was the one who made me realize Mamoru liked me. I was in high denial when Seiya told me and that just pissed him off. I never realized or I preferred to be oblivious because Mamoru was so mean to me in the beginning, I guess college wasn’t far off from elementary school, pick on the boy or girl you liked. 

‘Odango Atama’ that was his nickname for me. He thought it was so cute. Something else he thought was cute? Was that I had a boyfriend when we first met. Did he care? Not in the slightest. After a long night of partying with Mamoru and a group of his male friends, I forgot my boyfriend was supposed to pick me up. I went outside to meet him, fifteen minutes late, and all the guys followed me outside to meet him, catcalling, things ended then and there. Mamoru was all too kind to take me back inside after that. I was reluctant at first, I just wanted to wallow in my sorrow. He was so damn convincing though, my drunken state probably didn’t help matters. But he and his friends handed me drink after drink until finally, the tears stopped and the laughs started. After that, he embarrassed me in front of one of my classes, pretending to confess his love for me and one of his friends did the same, they fought, everyone applauded. It was childish and that’s saying a lot coming from me, the queen of childishness. 

I don’t know how it shifted or when, but I found myself wanting to be around him more. His boyish grin, his quick-wit, his ocean blue eyes, his intelligence, everything about him drawing me in. I should hate him, but he was different with me, even when he pretended not to be. 

So that brings us to now, I’m a sophomore in college and what better time to try out the whole friends with benefits idea? I’ve only had boyfriends, serious boyfriends, and if I want anything with Mamoru, I have to do things his way. His way or nothing at all. If I was smart, I’d walk away, but if my grades said anything... Which is why I’m here, in the library, my grades. Hitting the backspace over and over again because this paper is not magically writing itself. I’m ninety percent sure my forehead has a red mark on it from all the times I’ve bounced it off the table in front of me. I’ve learned my lesson of beating it on my laptop, two laptops later…

“Ahem.” 

Jumping from my seat, I turned and looked up, there standing with his hands in his pocket was Mamoru’s friend, Kobayashi. 

“I think this is a first.”

My lips pursed, trying to hold back a grin, “What are you trying to say?”

Kobayashi grinned at me and held his hands up in surrender, “Nothing bad, you’re just not the library type.”

Tilting my chin in the air, I let a small smile form, “I could be!”

Shaking his head, he let out a soft laugh, “So, Jadeite’s party tomorrow night?”

I shut my laptop and grabbed my bag, “Yeah?”

He shifted slightly. Was he uncomfortable? “Are you going?”

I paused sliding my laptop in my bag, “Oh, I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Well...would you like to go with me?”

Slinging the now packed bag over my shoulder, I turned and met his eyes, “Like a date?”

He nodded, a nervous smile played on his lips. I know the agreement Mamoru and I had, but part of this felt wrong. We’d just had a date last night and now his friend is asking me out. The troubling part was this kind of felt good too, I had seen Mamoru on several dates and I’ve been doing what? Waiting around for his busy schedule to open up? To continue to be one of the many? Forget that!

“Sounds great!”

I couldn’t tell, but it almost looked like shock crossed his features, “Does it? Great! I’ll swing by your dorm around eight?”

“Okay.” We walked out of the library together before we went separate ways. 

O.o.O.o.O 

I had just finished my second bun when my cell rang. “Minako, what are you up to?”

“Just getting ready for my dinner date with Kun. What are you doing?”

Dancing back and forth in my small dorm, bed, closet, bed, closet. “Also, getting ready for a date, just not with Kun.”

Her laugh traveled through the small speaker against my hear, “So, where is Mamoru taking you?”

Staring at my wardrobe choices on my bed, I winced at her question, “Well, it’s not with Mamoru.”

“Oh, did you two end things?”

The hanger slid off the pink dress, and I moved the phone between my shoulder and chin, “No.”

“Okay, find me confused.”

Stepping into the dress, I turned to the mirror and made an attempt to zip it up my side while juggling my cell. “We are dating each other, but dating other people.”

“So, who are you dating tonight?”

Does this pink make me look pale? These are the times I wish Mina was here in person! “His name is Kobayashi.”

“He sounds cute.”

She always made me laugh, “You think everyone sounds cute.”

“Well, I’m usually right.”

Grabbing the white two-inch heels from my closet, I hobbled to my bed, one foot at a time, one foot! “He’s kind of cute. Hey, let me call you later tonight, I’m running out of time.”

“But you’re never on time.”

Stomping my foot, I didn’t care if she didn’t see it, I hope she could hear it. “Okay, hanging up now!”

“Love you, be safe!”

A soft knock cut through the silent dorm, “Love you, Mina!” Tossing my phone in my purse, I hoped Mina hit the end button because I didn’t bother this time. I looked in the mirror one last time; maybe this dress was too short? It ended right above my mid-thigh, it was the softest pink and lace all over, it was my favorite. No, everything looked good, perfect dating outfit. My hair though...my hair was for Mamoru. I could have changed it tonight, but I knew he’d be there and I wanted him to see me through the crowd. A knock came again, a little louder this time. Oh, shoot! I’m terrible, leaving Kobayashi waiting while I’m daydreaming about Mamoru. Hurrying to the door, I unlocked and threw it open, startling my date...smooth. The look on his face told me this outfit was a success.

O.o.O.o.O 

The music vibrated my bones as I walked, arm in arm with Kobayashi into the midsize event space. I could feel his stare on me, no matter where I was now, I could feel it. Letting my eyes roam, I found him, on the couch with a brunette, one of his many. Kobayashi said something to me, but I missed it. Too busy obsessing about Mamoru and his date. Turning my entire body to focus on Kobayashi and his words. _Get it together, Tsukino_. “Hmm?”

“Would you like a drink?” He nodded to the waitresses walking about with trays of drinks and shots. Jadeite walked up, tipsy...already, his arm slapped around Kobayashi’s shoulders.

“Kobayashi! You made it!” 

“Of course, can’t miss one of your famous parties, ever.”

Jadeite’s eyes found mine, and he gave a drunken smile, “You look familiar!”

Kobayashi laughed and moved from under Jadeite’s arm. His hand found the small of my back, and I gave a soft smile, “This is Usagi Tsukino. She’s been to a few gatherings and parties.”

Jadeite leaned back and extended his arms, “Ah yes! Well, welcome to the party! Enjoy!” He disappeared back into the crowd, probably to find a few drunk girls. It looked like Kobayashi was getting ready to say something to me again, when Mamoru and the brunette walked up to us. Mamoru’s arm was wrapped around the brunette, similar to Jadeite’s arm around Kobayashi earlier, but more possessive. Great...that bothers me. 

“Kobayashi, good to see you, buddy.” Mamoru swung his drink in the air to the tall redhead next to me. Kobayashi pressed deeper into my side, moving his hand from my back to my hip. Mamoru’s eyes followed the movement before flicking to mine, “How rude of me, Saori this is Usagi, Usagi this is Saori, and you both already know Kobayashi.” 

Saori lifted one of her hands, like a small wave at me, and smiled, “Hi.”

I gave a small smile in return, “Hello.”

Mamoru turned to Kobayashi again...and was that a glare? “Well, we’ll let you two enjoy yourselves.” His eyes moved back to mine before he pulled Saori away. 

“Would you like a drink?” I pulled my eyes from Mamoru’s retreating form to Kobayashi’s. 

“I would love one, but something on the weak side, maybe?” 

His hand moved away from me as he backed away, “Let’s see what I can do.”

I walked over to a table and set my small purse down. My eyes moved around the room, dancing bodies throughout the floor, and a few people at the other tables drinking. A tall figure was moving in my peripheral vision, turning my head to the right, there he was. His deep blues were locked on me while sipping at his dark-colored drink. He set down the glass on my table and smiled, “How are you, Odango?”

Rolling my eyes, I rubbed my arms, somehow he always brought a chill up my spine, “Good, what about you, Mamoru?”

He nodded and rubbed his fingers on his glass, “Great, doing great.”

“Good.”

His chuckle made goosebumps rise on my skin, “It’s good, it is. So, Kobayashi? Didn’t know you knew him?”

I tilted my head and moved one hand under my chin, “I’ve met him a few times while out with you.”

Taking another drink, his eyes never left mine. I was jealous of the glass currently, wishing his lips were on mine. He set the glass back down with a startling thud, “So you like him? I mean you must if you’re here with him.” 

I shrugged and tried to be nonchalant, “You normally learn if you like someone when you go on a date, and since he asked me out.”

His open mouth grin and faraway look was confusing the shit out of me, what was his problem right now? “He’s an asshole. You know that, right?” 

A chuckle bubbled out of me, “Isn’t he your friend?”

“So, I would know.”

I shook my head and avoided his stare.

“Right, come with me.” His hand clasped around my wrist, and he pulled. Before I had a moment to say anything or think, he had me in a small dark room, pressed against the door, lips attacking mine. Ticking, ticking, ticking and finally ringing erupted in my head. Pushing back his shoulders, he moved maybe a couple of inches, my lips were free. 

“Mamoru, what are you doing?” He looked down at me startled, but smoothed it over quickly.

“Kissing you, I thought you liked kissing me?”

I’m sure my eyes were bugged now, but maybe his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark room yet to see it. “I do, but we’re here...on dates...with other people.”

He let out a small chuckle, “Right.” His lips pressed back against mine and his arms were tight around my waist, pressing me flat against him. I let the ticking start again, letting it last longer. His lips were so soft and warm, I couldn’t help it. He was my weakness. I wanted him. Just him. But he wasn’t a boyfriend guy...couldn’t be a boyfriend guy. Pushing him back again, he groaned.

“Usako.”

A small whimper escaped my lips, I loved hearing him call me that, he wasn’t playing fair. Kissing me again, his tongue tangled with mine. I could feel his arms clinging to me, almost desperate? How many girls does he have nicknames for? That was the splash of reality I needed! Pushing against him again, his lips popped from mine and he pulled back, releasing me. “Let’s get out of here.”

I gawked at him, and I didn’t try to hide it this time, “Go where?”

“Somewhere private, somewhere alone.” His eyes looked back and forth at mine.

I shook my head, and straightened my dress, “We can’t. We have dates.”

He squinted at me, he almost looked insulted, “You want to stay here with Kobayashi?”

Reaching for the doorknob, I scoffed, “What do you want from me Mamoru?”

His fingers wrapped around my wrist again, “I want to leave here, me and you!”

“We can’t! We came here with other people!”

His lip curled, “So what?! You don’t want to leave with me?”

My jaw dropped, I was struggling with my words, “Of course! But I came here with Kobayashi.”

He was chuckling again, what is with that chuckle, he sounds manic. “I hate this.”

“These are your rules! Your decisions!”

“I don’t want you with other guys! Especially Kobayashi!”

Turning the doorknob, I gave him one last look, “I’ll see you later, Mamoru.”

Walking through the crowd, I found Kobayashi again, a drink for me in hand. Mamoru walked through the crowd to Saori, and the sour look hadn’t left his beautiful face. How could he be jealous? He was the one that said he doesn't do the boyfriend thing, and this was the only way we could have anything. Now he’s changing the rules and only he can see other people? No way, not happening. I needed to end this, my sanity was starting to slip.

O.o.O.o.O 

A small creaking woke me out of my sleep, a small sliver of white split across my comforter. Looking up I could see a figure crawling in through my window. My heart raced and I reached for my cell phone. Police, I need the police, call the police! A familiar hand grabbed my wrist before I could unlock my phone, “Usako.” 

A long relieved sigh left my lungs, while my other hand started smacking his arm, “What the hell, Mamo?! You scared the shit out of me! Ever heard of a door?”

He sat on my bed and kept his grasp on my wrist, “I didn’t know if your boyfriend would be here.”

“UH!” Hitting him again, I ripped my wrist out of his hold, “what kind of girl do you think I am?! Just because you like multiple partners, doesn’t mean I do, which brings me to another point.”

His eyes zeroed in on mine, and he leaned forward, putting both hands on either side of my hips. “What point?”

Little pants left my lips, I couldn’t think straight with him this close, “I can’t do this anymore.”

His head tilted, and he looked so innocent, so cute, “Do what?”

“Us, I want to end this.”

“Or?”

Now it was my turn to be confused, “Or what?”

He looked annoyed, like he had a right to be annoyed, “Well obviously you’re giving me an ultimatum.” 

Rolling my eyes, I tried pushing him off my bed, but he was a statue, pinning me to my spot in my small dorm twin bed. “No ultimatum, I just don’t want to do this anymore. I mean, we can try to be friends, but I just can’t do the benefits part of it. I need to find a guy that wants to be my boyfriend.”

An emotion flashed through his eyes, but I couldn’t read it. He was the hardest person I ever met, to read. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

Shaking my head, I laid back down, this was exhausting. “No, impossible.”

I could hear his shoes thud before he laid over me, “It’s not. I want to keep being with you. I don’t want this to end, so let’s try this.”

Searching his eyes, I saw the sincerity in them, or was that what I wanted? “Mamoru, you said…”

His lips covered mine for a second before he moved back again, “Forget what I said, I want to try this and I want to try it with you.”

I held my breath before I pinched him, he let out a small yelp, “Why’d you do that?!”

I breathed out and smiled, “I was making sure I was awake.”

He glared at me, “You’re supposed to pinch yourself.”

“Yes.”

His head angled down to mine but continued to watch me, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, let’s try.” I fisted his hair into my hands and latched onto his mouth. He was so warm, everything about him was always warm, I don’t know if I can believe this will work, but I would allow myself to tonight. 

He always took things slow with me, it was as if he was trying to memorize every detail or worship every inch of my body. When he undressed me it felt like he touched and watched every part of me. With his own though, he was a starving man, his clothes always went flying and he was nude before I could blink. After the uncomfortable condom dance, you know, pull a condom from discarded pants, watch girl’s expression, tear condom open with teeth, put it on, that dance, he was back in my arms. My fingers followed the trail of muscles down his back, he was the perfect amount of tone. His dark strands fell into his eyes before he kissed me again, one of my hands left his back and pushed them off his forehead. I love his hair, it felt like feathers and silk mixed together. 

His hand moved down my side to my core, two of his fingers slid against my most sensitive part, I couldn’t help but arch into him. His tongue and lips silenced the small gasps that left my lungs. He had the magic touch, he knew how to wound me up. His hand moved back up my body to circle one of my nipples while he pushed into me, slowly, like it was the last time. I tugged at his hair and both our moans vibrated, tingling our lips. His tongue twisted against mine and his hips slid up and down on mine. I had boyfriends before Mamoru, but I had only been with one of them sexually and it was nothing like with Mamoru. His lips left mine and moved down to my collarbone, I felt his tongue follow up to my shoulder before lightly biting.

“Usako.” His voice was husky and his arms wrapped around my ribs, pressing me tightly into him. His hips ground down on mine, his pubic bone rubbed against my nerves, and my head pressed back against the pillow. 

“Mamo.” I moved my other hand into his hair, pressing his head to me, keeping his lips against my neck. His teeth and tongue continued to work against me. When he pulled back, I opened my eyes and found his, he was grinning. 

“There, now everyone will know.” His thrusts increased and he rested his forehead against mine. 

I could feel his pants against my lips and I moved my hand up to the side of my neck, “See what?”

“That you’re mine.” 

My eyes widened and my breath left me. His biceps were tightening and then relaxing against me with every thrust. I was so close, teetering on the edge, with one more grind of his hips, I was lost. My back arched into him and my hand slapped over my mouth to muffle my cries. His eyes stayed locked on my face, watching me, after a few more thrusts his forehead fell to my shoulder and he let out a loud groan, finding his release. We both laid still, our breathing slowly returning back to normal. I massaged his back with my fingertips and rested my cheek against his head. “Mamo?”

“Hmmm?” His breath trickled out against my shoulder.

“What do you mean by yours?” I paused my movements, waiting for his answer, scared that it was something he just said in the middle of the passion.

He lifted his head and stared down at me, his hand reached up and rubbed his thumb against my cheek. “That you’re mine and I’m yours. I hated seeing you with someone else, and…”

I watched his eyes, holding my breath, scared to move to accidentally break him out of his admission. 

“I just want to be with you. No one else.”

“But, what about…”

“Usako,” his thumb paused, “I just want you.”

I’m pretty sure my smile just broke my face, grabbing the back of his neck I pressed his lips back against mine. Everyone sees Mamoru as that typical rich college kid, the one that treats everyone like help, the one that flaunts his money, the one that thinks he’s better than everyone. And maybe he is, to everyone else, but to me...he was sweet, caring, and protective. It’s college and I already fell in love my sophomore year, with someone I would have never expected and with someone I’m not sure will love me back, but we’ll see how this goes. Right now I’ll believe him, believe in us. 

With him now rolled on his back next to me, I curled into his side and watched his chest rise and fall. The feeling in my chest, it felt like...something was ready to burst from deep within me. Lifting my eyes to his face, he looked so young, so peaceful, so relaxed for once. My eyes fluttered, feeling so heavy from exhaustion, I was ready for sleep. Before I let it consume me, I knew what the feeling was now, what was wanting released and I couldn’t hold it in anymore. Letting out the softest, breathiest whisper I could muster, “I love you, Mamo.”

  
  



End file.
